Destiny: The Tale of Sonali and Amir Wikia
To Learn More about Destiny: The Tale of Sonali and Amir Website: www.destinyfairytale.com Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/destinyfairytale/timeline/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/thedestinystory YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCowxJ0XiID5EZDf2-h60nWA 'About Destiny: The Tale of Sonali and Amir' Destiny: The Tale of Sonali and Amir also known as Destiny Fairytale is a South Asian fairytale written by Sonya Wadhera and Priya Wadhera and illustrated by Corey Wolfe, Carlos Valenti, Sonya Wadhera and Priya Wadhera. It is an exciting story that promotes diversity, equality and respect and empowers readers to believe in themselves. It was published by Double Infinity International Incorporated in 2015. Synopsis of Destiny: The Tale of Sonali and Amir India was ruled by two royal families whose kindness and love brought peace to the land. However, India was in danger of being captured by an evil demon named Raakshasa, whose ambition to take over the country left everyone paralyzed with fear. After a special ceremony was conducted, it was revealed that the two heirs to the throne, Princess Sonali and Prince Amir, were destined to defeat the demon together. So, when Princess Sonali suddenly disappeared, all hope was lost. How would Prince Amir and Princess Sonali unite to fulfill their destiny and defeat the demon? Watch the Book Trailer Below is the Destiny: The Tale of Sonali and Amir book trailer. 'Meet the Characters of Destiny: The Tale of Sonali and Amir' Princess Sonali.jpg|Princess Sonali|link=Princess Sonali Prince Amir - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|Prince Amir|link=Prince Amir Gauri the Cow - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|Gauri the Cow|link=Gauri the Cow Pia the Peacock - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|Pia the Peacock|link=Pia the Peacock Heer the Horse - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|Heer the Horse|link=Heer the Horse Pundit the Royal Advisor - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|Pundit the Royal Advisor|link=Pundit the Royal Advisor King Raj - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|King Rajkumar|link=King Rajkumar Queen Rani - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|Queen Rani|link=Queen Rani King Dev - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|King Dev|link=King Dev Queen Devi - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|Queen Devi|link=Queen Devi Raakshasa - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|Raakshasa the Evil Demon|link=Raakshasa - The Evil Demon Shakti Supreme Power of the Universe - Destiny Fairytale.jpg|Shakti - The Supreme Power of the Universe|link=Shakti - The Supreme Power of the Universe About the Authors Sonya Wadhera and Priya Wadhera are sisters, entrepreneurs and now co-authors of Destiny: The Tale of Sonali and Amir. Sonya and Priya were born and raised in Canada and are of South Asian descent. Growing up, Sonya and Priya always loved the magical world of fairy tales. The stories have taught them to believe in themselves, that everything is possible, and that life really can have happy endings. After studying business in university, they combined their passion for writing and entrepreneurship to create their own fairy tale. They wanted the book to showcase their rich Indian traditions as a way to encourage others to embrace their own cultural diversity. They also wanted include other positive messages including the fact that everyone is destined for greatness and that if you really believe in yourself and your dreams that anything is possible! Sonya and Priya also believe strongly in the power of giving back to the community and helping others. For their involvement in the community, Sonya was awarded the Queen Elizabeth II Diamond Jubilee Medal and Priya was awarded the Lieutenant Governor’s Community Volunteer Award. With their book, Sonya and Priya aim to make an impact globally and empower others to follow their dreams! Sonya and Priya have other books releasing in 2016. One of the books that will be releasing is called 'The Real Life Guide to Destiny' which is a book based off of the video series called 'The Real Life Guide to Destiny'. The video series is a set of South Asian inspired videos explaining how to live your life 'Destiny Fairytale' style. This book will feature arts and crafts, beauty, fashion, food, home decor and lots more. It is a helpful resource for all things South Asian. Reviews "Wadhera and Wadhera’s debut children’s book uses Indian folklore to craft a fairy tale about believing in oneself and accomplishing the impossible. India is threatened by an evil demon, Raakshasa, who wants to rule the entire country. The kings of the North and the South devise a plan with their royal adviser, Pundit, to defeat the demon by uniting their soon-to-be-born children against her. When Pundit explains it is the children's destiny to defeat Raakshasa, both kingdoms rejoice. After the heirs, Prince Amir and Princess Sonali, each turn 3, Pundit gives them magical rings that endow them with the ability to harness the power of Shakti, the supreme power of the universe, to use against the demon. Raakshasa, however, curses the princess’s family as they leave the palace, turning them to stone. Sonali breaks the curse with her ring, and is then rescued by a cow and a peacock, who raise her in a nearby village. There, she thrives as an ordinary village girl, but believes that she’s meant for greater things. Years later, when she encounters Amir, who possesses the secret to breaking the curse, they go on a mission to save her parents. Along the way, Amir falls in love with her bravery and intelligence. Sonali is presented as a brave, strong, and intelligent female character, who saves herself and her parents, with just a little help from Amir. She’s a wonderful role model for young girls, and her independence and strength give a refreshing, modern twist to traditional fairy tales, in which the man usually saves the woman. The way that the prince and the princess unite to defeat a stronger foe will show young readers that they can accomplish the impossible if they believe and refuse to give up. The text is easy to follow, and the pictures are vibrant, expressive, and compelling, bringing the magic of the story to life. A delightful foray into magic, Indian culture, and the power of belief." - Kirkus Reviews 'The Real Life Guide to Destiny' The Real Life Guide to Destiny is your one stop shop for South Asian inspired food, arts and crafts, beauty, fashion, home decor and more! It's the perfect way you can learn about and incorporate South Asian culture into your everyday life!